


Lonely

by childofmischief



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, F/F, Trust Issues, mai bein a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: All her life, Mai had been independent.It's not like she had much of a choice.





	

Mai never wanted to admit it, but she sometimes envied Hana. Not for the reason everyone would think; honestly she could care less about being in Normal Boots. Mai was jealous of Hana’s relationship with her father. 

 

She never wanted to tell Hana about herself, and was thankful of Hana’s tendency to say stuff about herself, and not ask too much about Mai. Her whole life, her parents had shipped Mai off to summer camps, boarding schools and therapists. She couldn’t help but wonder if her parents ever really did love her. They always seemed to care more about her sister, and would often ignore her, leaving her to her own devices while they catered to her sister. 

 

Maybe that was the reason Mai stated to be so rebellious. Maybe that was the route of her kleptomania, and that’s why she had to carry such an embarrassing secret with her. Maybe that’s why she actually had trouble getting close to people; not that you could tell. 

 

She watched as Hana wrote letters to her father all the time, how she smiled whenever she received one. Mai always felt a pang in her chest when Hana read or wrote one. She had always wished for something like that.

 

The second she saw Jared, she fell in love with him. She somehow knew he was like her, that he didn’t have the best relationship with his mother. Later, she tried to explain to herself by saying it's the way he carried himself, and only someone who understood how he felt could see it.

 

She knew that wasn’t a very good explanation.

 

Mai would never admit it, but she hid behind her excitable personality to hide her insecurities. Hana was under the impression she knew a lot about love and romance, that she was experienced. In a way, that was true, but Hana would never know how Mai truly felt. 

 

Even though it was so hard for her to trust others, Mai couldn’t help but trust Hana right away. The girl was everything she had ever wanted, not just romantically, but also as a family. 

 

And that scared her. 

 

To rely on someone else so completely and fully, as she did with Hana, Mai wondered if she was losing it. She learned how to be independent at a young age, she had to, it was the only way to survive. 

 

If only she could show her parents where she was now. 

 

Maybe she might live to regret relying on Hana so much. Maybe she’ll end up becoming even more independent. But for now, she’ll allow herself to trust Hana. 

She’ll try to forget about how hard it is to trust people.


End file.
